


More Play Time Than Money

by zzegnas



Series: Working For The Skin Trade [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, girl!Niall, paid sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzegnas/pseuds/zzegnas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“He’s fond of you – Zayn, I mean. Then again, so are the rest of the boys on your roster, particularly Harry. Really, they all know better than to show favoritism to any one client, but you’ve managed to get them wrapped around your finger like prosciutto on asparagus. I have to applaud you, really,” Bressie mentions to Niall’s interest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“In fact, it’s technically why I asked you to come in today, aside from signing these new papers. I’m well aware Zayn’s out of your price range, but I think,” he beckons Zayn into his office, pointing a finger at the seat beside Niall for him to sit, “we can work something out. Something a little more affordable.”</em>
</p><p>—<br/>Niall works out a price adjustment with Bressie and gets her first official date with Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Play Time Than Money

**Author's Note:**

> Niall can afford Zayn now, isn't that great? :D
> 
> Although there is semi-public sex in this (as listed in the additonal tags), it is not outright exhibitionism. Happy reading! :)
> 
> Title from '[Election Day](https://youtu.be/1A0dp1NoJN8)' by Arcadia | [tumblr](http://jenkothat.tumblr.com)

**Name** : Zayn Malik  
**Age** : 25  
**Level** : Platinum  
**Price Per Hour** : _Unspecified — NB_  
  
+  
  
It’s been a year since Niall last visited Breslin Agency. The waiting room hasn’t changed much, save for the stack of magazines neatly placed on the table in front of her. None of the titles are interesting, but she grabs the latest copy of People anyway, casually skimming the pages to give herself something to do, and the office door creaks open while she waits.  
  
She hears the shuffling of shoes on the carpet and looks up to find none other than Zayn taking a seat on the leather couch across the way. He’s got a scruffy beard and his hair’s grown out just a little bit, making him almost wolf-like and rather arousing to Niall. And just like the first time they’d met, Zayn has an ice cream cone in his hand, fresh with a swirl of dark chocolate and marshmallow flecks that’s yet to be licked.  
  
Zayn greets Niall with a lip bite. She shifts in her seat, feeling a slight rush in her chest. She bats her eyelashes once, and in no time, Zayn is sliding into the space next to her with the widest of grins. He offers some of his ice cream to her, asking in a husky voice, “Want a lick?”  
  
Niall leans forward, using only the tip of her tongue to lick off a stripe of the sweet, softened cream. Zayn takes his turn and Niall follows suit, taking a long and slow lick. Their tongues briefly meet once they reach the top, both of them clearly turned on by the sensation. Wanting to show off, Niall hollows her cheeks and looks directly at Zayn, sucking off the top of the ice cream into a blunt tip.  
  
“If we were on a date I’d be creaming my boxers in two seconds flat,” Zayn breathes out, cheeks turning flush. “Speaking of dates, you haven’t called me since we went to that fancy gala all those months ago. You’re a bad, bad girl leaving me in the dust like that.”  
  
“You know I still can’t afford you, and I can’t always wait around for a freebie, can I?” Niall points out, adjusting her small conch shell necklace that catches Zayn’s eye.  
  
“This is nice, where’d you get it?”  
  
“Street vendor in Klint  & Pivos, I figure it’d make a nice souvenir.”  
  
Zayn’s impressed. “Actually, I think Harry mentioned he’d been there not too long ago! Imagine seeing him and acting like you don’t know each other the entire time? I’d pay to see that,” he cackles.  
  
Niall pretends to be surprised, her heart pounding loudly in fear. “Y-Yeah, imagine that, heh. Did he tell you what he did there?”  
  
“Just cool shit like jet skiing and zip lining and all that. I’ve always wanted to go off-roading in the salt flats out in Nevada—not exactly the ideal place for a vacation, but it sounds just as awesome as Harry swimming with sharks. Maybe I could get you to go with me! Like, off the clock, I mean.”  
  
“ _Me?_ Of all your clients to choose from?”  
  
“You’re cool, you seem like you’d enjoy that kind of thing,” he answers with a smile. “And I’m not saying _all_ of our clients are like this, but there’s a good majority that don’t really like to talk to us. They call, they pay, we fuck, and we’re out the door in less than an hour. But _you_ , on the other hand—you have fun with us, you ask us questions, you tell us what you like and don’t like, and sometimes we reveal things we aren't supposed to. Most of these housewives would rather have a heart attack than to acknowledge we’re more than just high end escorts.”  
  
Niall’s curls the side of her lip and lightly runs a finger along Zayn’s scruff. It pleases him. “I’ll think about it,” she answers truthfully.  
  
“You know, there’s a party coming up this week,” he mentions after, finishing the rest of his ice cream. “A lady named Damaris launching a skincare line and I get this feeling you might show up. Now, I’m not saying I got invited, but if you happen to be there, I’ll be looking _real_ good for you even if I’m someone else’s date.”  
  
“Damaris is a good friend of my boss, but I wasn’t invited, and you’ll probably find me at home taking a nice, hot bubble bath instead.” Zayn feigns disappointment, pouting a little. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll find a way to leave me hot and horny from wherever you are.”  
  
“Hey, I can do more than that without charging you my full asking price,” he suggestively tells her. “And after today, you won’t have to worry about that ever again.”  
  
“Wait, what are you talking about?”  
  
“Ah, Miss Horan! Ever punctual, as always.” Bressie breezes out his office doors, approaching Niall with a handshake as soon as she stands up. “Thanks again for dropping by, I really appreciate you taking the time. And Zayn—” he snaps his fingers, “—how many times have I told you not to tease the clients during office hours? It’s unprofessional and you damn well know it leads to nothing but trouble.”  
  
Bressie escorts Niall to his office before Zayn can respond, pen at the ready for Niall to read and sign off the newest documents. Just as she’s about to read the first set of papers, Bressie puts a hand over it and pulls it back to get her attention.  
  
“He’s fond of you – Zayn, I mean. Then again, so are the rest of the boys on your roster, particularly Harry. They all know better than to show favoritism to any one client, but you’ve managed to wrap them around your finger like prosciutto on asparagus. I have to applaud you, really,” Bressie mentions to Niall’s interest.  
  
“In fact, it’s technically why I asked you to come in today, aside from signing these new papers. I’m well aware Zayn’s out of your price range, but I think,” he beckons Zayn into his office, pointing a finger at the seat beside Niall for him to sit, “we can work something out. Something a little more _affordable_.”  
  
Niall’s jaw drops open, followed by a series of indistinct squeaks. “But wouldn’t a price adjustment be against your code of conduct? I’d hate to be out of line and have it bite me in the ass.”  
  
Bressie seems amused. “Miss Horan, I know every part of that code like the back of my hand. I wrote the damn thing! But even with that in mind—you should also know that I, of all people, can certainly bend the rules for one of my best and favored clients.”  
  
“ _Favored?_ ”  
  
It takes Niall a moment to come to a decision. It’s clear Bressie and Zayn had discussed and agreed to this before her arrival, and Niall’s got nothing left to lose if they’re willing to negotiate a reasonable price just for her. The game has changed and the ball’s in her court now. It’s perfect timing.  
  
“Gentlemen. Let’s talk numbers.”  
  
—  
  
Two weeks later, Niall attends a magazine’s tenth anniversary lunch celebration held in a lavish mansion adjacent to a vast, beautiful apple orchard. Niall’s in absolute awe of the place, from the furniture to the chandelier and even the artwork hanging on the walls. Zayn is impressed, of course, but his attention is focused on Niall, frequently telling her how beautiful she looks in her flowy floral dress. And because of that, she pulls him into a dark corner when no one’s looking, and gives him a kiss that leaves him chasing after her for more.  
  
An hour into the party, Niall’s panic mode goes off when the place gets too crowded. Zayn immediately guides her out of the mansion to calm her down, rubbing her back and making sure she has enough water to drink before she’s back to a good state of mind. Rather than going back inside, the two decide to wander the grounds, and end up walking along the pathway into the apple orchard.  
  
“Thanks for helping me out back there, I really appreciate it,” she gratefully tells Zayn, and he kisses her cheek after. “If you weren’t there, I’d probably be in the car driving halfway home by now.”  
  
“I’ve got you, Niall, don’t worry,” he replies, and holds her hand to keep her grounded.  
  
They take a right turn into a line of trees, and head towards a large barn in the distance. The place is littered with wicker baskets full of apples, and Niall’s tempted to take one for herself. Conveniently, the door is unlocked. Zayn lets out an intrigued ‘ooh!’, pointing at the large tractor that obscures two picnic tables behind it. Even more wicker baskets are scattered around, this time with unopened bottles of hard apple cider. Niall leans back against one of the tables and Zayn looks around, finding himself sniffling and rubbing his eyes.  
  
“Are you okay? I didn't realize a barn would bring you to tears.”  
  
“I'm fine, I just feel a little stuffy all of a sudden," he replies, chuckling. "But now that we're here, I think it's time I confess that I’ve never done it in a barn before. Kinda nice to spice up the sex beyond the bedroom, know what I mean? Almost borderline porn star levels.”  
  
Niall can’t help but snort. “All right, Peter North, I’ll help you cross this off your list, but only if you think it’s safe.”  
  
“Don’t worry, I always bring protection.”  
  
“No, that’s not – I meant, the door was unlocked and if we do something, I don’t want us getting caught.”  
  
“We’ll be okay," he replies, sniffling loudly. "But if you're worried, I know how to keep it quiet.”  
  
Zayn carefully lifts Niall onto the edge of the table, fitting himself between her legs when he goes in for a kiss. Niall runs her hands through his hair and over his scruff, moaning quietly when he kisses along her neck. Zayn grips her waist and pulls her closer, rutting against each other as their kiss intensifies. Soon, Zayn is reaching into Niall’s dress, carefully pulling her underwear aside. He lowers himself to the ground, lays several light kisses along the inside of her thighs, and licks a flat, wet stripe over Niall’s folds that makes her yelp.  
  
Niall leans back, using her arms to prop herself up to see Zayn. She tips her head back, remembering the daydream she had on the massage table in Klint & Pivos. Instead of Zayn’s phantom tongue, the real thing is fucking into her, soon replaced by two of Zayn’s fingers while he sucks and swirls his tongue all over her clit.  
  
He uses his free hand to push Niall flat onto her back, then squeezes her breasts right after, letting the pads of his middle and ring finger to draw circles over each nipple until it stiffens to his touch. Niall writhes and restrains her moans as best as she can, but pushes Zayn away when she’s close, not wanting to let all of her energy go to waste.  
  
Niall sits up and Zayn rises to his feet, quickly wiping his mouth with the back of his hand with a satisfied smile. They switch positions and now Niall’s on her knees, undoing Zayn’s dress pants to get to his cock. He’s already hard and Niall wastes no time sucking him off. She takes it too far when she tries to take all of him in, eyes watering until Zayn stops her.  
  
“You’re going to hurt yourself,” he helps her back up, gently cupping her face with both hands. “We can be as nasty as you like, literally downright _filthy_ , but the last thing I want is to hurt you.”  
  
“I only wanted to try, see how much I could push myself,” she pleads.  
  
“I want you to feel safe with me, Niall. And if it's at the cost of a sore throat, then I'd have to bring this date to an end, and all your money will have gone to waste. Do you understand?” Niall’s taken aback by Zayn’s stern tone, nodding in submission. “Good,” he kisses her after, “now let’s get back to business.”  
  
Niall’s back on the table, watching as Zayn tears open a foil packet from his suit jacket and slips on his condom. She raises her legs, biting her lip when Zayn teases her cunt with the tip of his cock. He slides it between her folds for a moment, enjoying the way she grips at her hair from the sensation, then finally sinks into her. Niall lets out a soft gasp, and lies back down to let Zayn in a little further. They build up a rhythm, their moans practically echoing in the empty shed. Zayn buries his head into the crook Niall’s shoulder, the scruff of his beard scraping against her neck sending a multitude of sensations all over.  
  
“Harder,” Niall gasps, wrapping her legs around his waist, “harder, I’m so close.”  
  
The table beneath them begins squeaking almost as loudly as Niall's cries. Zayn fucks Niall as hard as she tells him to, literally taunting him to be rough with her. Niall can feel her orgasm getting closer, holding her breath between Zayn's thrusts, and immediately freezes at the sound of two voices from outside.  
  
“Someone’s coming!”  
  
“You’re coming? You want me to go faster?” Zayn asks, speeding up.  
  
“ _Oh god, Zayn! Fuck! Wait!_  There’s people outside!”  
  
Zayn stops and lies flat over Niall, the two holding onto each other as the barn door creaks open. They’re breathing hard and as quietly as they can, their combined heartbeats pounding in time. Two pairs of feet shuffle around the wicker baskets, their hushed voices clearly making plans to steal what they can of the cider bottles and bring them back to the party.  
  
_Hurry up, this place is giving me the creeps! Who leaves this shit lying around anyway, it’s a mess!_  
  
_Can you chill out for like, five minutes? Jesus!_ _All these bottles of cider laying around have to be good for something!_  
  
Their footsteps come closer to the tractor, and Niall’s heart races in triple time. Thankfully, the large wheels of the tractor are able to hide the frozen couple from their compromising position, though Niall doesn't know how much longer she can hold off with Zayn still inside of her. Zayn tries to prop himself up, and scrunches his face when the table creaks a little louder than he expects. The creak causes the strangers to argue and gather the stray bottles of cider even faster.  
  
Zayn tries again, and accidentally pushes himself further into Niall, the deep sensation causing her to come unexpectedly. Her legs start to shake and she balls her hands into fists, digging deep into Zayn’s shoulders. Niall’s eyes roll to the back of her head, and Zayn quickly covers her mouth, pressing his own lips against his hand to keep her quiet. The barn door finally slams shut a moment later and Niall pushes Zayn’s hand away, finally letting out her cries. Zayn pulls out, sitting a trembling Niall back up to hold her through her orgasm.  
  
“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” he exclaims in a high-pitched voice, panicked. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I didn’t mean to do that, I swear!”  
  
Niall grabs him by the neck, roughly kissing him. Zayn mumbles something into her mouth but she shuts him up and scoots off the table, bending over the edge with her ass on display for him. “While you’re still hard, please,” she tells him, and Zayn gathers the skirt of her dress into a fist, immediately guiding his cock back inside of her. They pick up their rhythm again, and Zayn taking his time to go deep into Niall. She has to hold on to the edges of the table to keep her balance, breathing hard as Zayn prolongs his groans, and lets out a satisfied sigh when he finally comes.  
  
“There.” Niall’s eyes are hooded, turning to face Zayn when he zips himself back up. “I just fulfilled one of your fantasies. Maybe _you_ should be the one paying me,” she jokes, sticking her tongue out.  
  
“And you wonder why the boys and I like you so much,” he grins, and suddenly his mouth drops open, taking short and quick breaths. Niall thinks he's going to faint, until Zayn raises his arm and muffles a series sneezes into it. “Are you fucking kidding me!? Great, just fucking great! Of all times for this to happen!”  
  
Niall’s able to find a clean towel lying around, handing it over to Zayn to blow his nose. She guides him out of the barn when he starts sneezing again, and has him sit on a nearby tree stump to recover from his sudden allergies.  
  
“I’m so sorry about this. We finally have our first official date and now I'm allergic to a fucking barn of all things,” he says in a stuffed voice, but Niall just gently rubs his back in assurance. "Please don't hurt me if I end up getting you sick, too."  
  
“Don’t worry about it, okay? We’ll get out of here, find the nearest pharmacy for some medicine, and then pick up some food for sustenance. We can spend the rest of the date cuddling in bed if you want.”  
  
"You'd make the best girlfriend ever," Zayn sniffles, smiling softly at Niall with his bloodshot eyes. “And I'm not just saying that so you can book more dates with me."  
  
Niall chuckles softly and scritches at Zayn's beard. “You’re starting to sound a lot like Harry with all this girlfriend talk. You Bressie boys are _really_ starting to slip.”  
  
“Am I? How d’you like them apples, eh Styles?” Zayn laughs, blowing his nose into the towel a few more times. “If you're into roleplaying, you could be a nurse and I'll be your hot, sickly patient that needs a little extra care.” He puts a hand to his forehead, letting out fake, dramatic sobs. “ _Doctor, Doctor! Give me the news, I’ve got a bad case of lovin’ you!_ ”

They burst out laughing together, but their fun is cut short when Zayn sneezes again for a third time. "Come on, _Sneezy_ ," Niall helps Zayn to his feet, walking arm in arm with him back to the mansion. "I don't have a nurse's outfit, but I'm pretty sure I can come up with the perfect prescription for you."

**Author's Note:**

> The song Zayn mentions is '[Bad Case of Loving You (Doctor, Doctor)](https://youtu.be/aYm8HYi5tIk)' by Robert Palmer :)
> 
> And [Niall's dress](http://www.forever21.com/Product/Product.aspx?br=F21&category=dress&productid=2000182557), if you're interested!


End file.
